Lonely Hawkeye
by SilentWhispers2016
Summary: Every agent at SHIELD knew never to approach Hawkeye just after a mission. Unfortunately, no one bothered to inform the Avengers of the rule. SLASH.


_**Summary- Every agent at SHIELD knew never to approach Hawkeye just after a mission. Unfortunately, no one bothered to inform the Avengers of the rule.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own the characters.**_

Agent Phil Coulson knew never to approach Hawkeye just after a mission, every agent at SHIELD knew to stay well enough away, to leave Hawkeye to cool down. To wait and allow him to come to you. Unfortunately, no one bothered to inform the Avengers of the rule. That's why Agent Phil Coulson got a call saying there was an emergency on the landing sight. Coulson had moved fast and as soon as he got to the landing sight, he saw the Hulk smashing the Jet against the ground with Natasha trying to calm him down, along with Thor. Tony was holding his hands in the air with a worried look on his face as Hawkeye held his bow drawn, arrow prepared to strike Tony. Steve was trying to talk 'Clint' down. "Captain Rogers, stand down." Coulson said, calmly walking towards Hawkeye who was watching him out of the corner of his eye.

"Coulson?" Tony questioned, Coulson was quick to note that Tony's voice was higher than usual. "What's up with Clint?" Coulson bit back the frown that wanted to overcome his features and squash down the anger that wanted to come.

"If you read the handbook we gave you, you would fully understand the situation you were in." Coulson replied with the most neutral expression he could give. Hawkeye almost turned the attack on Coulson when he realised how close the man was. "Hawkeye how was the mission?" Coulson asked, ignoring the baffled looks that were being sent his way. Hawkeye looked at Coulson with a raised eyebrow before lowering the bow, unhooking the arrow and putting it into his quiver before turning to face Coulson.

"A success as usual," Hawkeye leaned in for a second whispering "I dislike this man" Hawkeye made a small gesture towards Tony, a gesture unseen by everyone but Coulson. Coulson allowed a small twitch of his lips upwards as he looked at Hawkeye.

"Join the club" Coulson replied with ease "Do you mind coming with me?" Hawkeye looked him over before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I'm not going to medical" Hawkeye muttered and Coulson allowed the smile to come over his features.

"I didn't say you had to." Coulson replied, Hawkeye nodded his head and waited for Coulson to turn around to begin following. Coulson heard the sighs of relief when Hawkeye left the landing sight and only took one look back to make sure they had the Hulk under control. Natasha did, and Bruce was lying with a blanket wrapped around his body.

Coulson led Hawkeye to his nest; it was at the very top of the building, open roof that could close if needed, with blankets and pillows thrown around the room. Hawkeye went in and inspected the room, making a sound of approval when he found everything was the way he left it. Coulson waited for Hawkeye to get settled before moving towards the door. He knew the ritual by now. "Wait, can you stay?" That was unexpected; turning around Coulson looked Hawkeye over and noticed how child like the personality was. Hawkeye had his quiver tucked a side with his bow and a pillow hugged against his chest, like he was afraid of being alone. Coulson nodded and moved to sit beside Hawkeye, leaving a gap so Hawkeye didn't feel confined.

Hawkeye looked Coulson in the eye, the expression the same, lost and confused as Hawkeye moved to lay his head in Coulson's lap. Coulson ran his fingers through the familiar head of hair as Hawkeye slowly drifted off to the land of the unconscious.

Coulson knew that Hawkeye was temperamental after a mission, mainly confused with his surroundings no matter how many times Clint allowed him to come out when outside of a battle, and Hawkeye seemed to always hate everyone around him. Maybe, just maybe, the man was lonely.

Coulson leaned his head against the wall and waited for Clint to wake up. The man he was head over dress shoes in love with.

 _ **An: I have no idea where this came from in all honesty but I like the idea of Clint and Hawkeye being separate personalities.**_


End file.
